Atronach Forge
The Atronach Forge is a large dais with a lever, offering box and a setting located in The Midden. The setting can be filled with a Sigil Stone, which is required for making Daedra armor, weapons, or hearts at this forge. It can be used to summon the three types of atronachs, as well as other items, by putting items into the offering box and pulling the lever. Recipes Fire Atronach *1 Ruby *1 Fire Salts Frost Atronach *1 Sapphire *1 Frost Salts Storm Atronach *1 Amethyst *1 Void Salts Random Unbound Dremora *Sigil Stone *1 Skull *1 Daedra Heart *1 Leg of Goat Staff of the Storm Atronach *1 Broom *1 Void Salt *1 Greater Soul Gem *1 Orichalcum Ingot Staff of the Frost Atronach *1 Broom *1 Frost Salts *1 Greater Soul Gem *1 Refined Moonstone Staff of the Flame Atronach *1 Broom *1 Fire Salts *1 Grand Soul Gem/Greater Soul Gem *1 Orichalcum Ingot/Corundum Ingot Spell Tome - Conjure Flame Atronach *1 Ruined Book *1 Dragon's Tongue *1 Fire Salts *1 Bear Pelt Spell Tome - Conjure Frost Atronach *1 Frost Salts *1 Ruined Book *1 Frost Mirriam *1 Ice Wolf Pelt Spell Tome - Conjure Storm Atronach *1 Void Salts *1 Ruined Book *1 Deathbell *1 Mammoth Tusk Spell Tome - Soul Trap *1 Salt Pile *1 Ruined Book *1 Torchbug Thorax *1 Soul Gem (Any) Scroll of Conjure Flame Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Fire Salt *1 Charcoal Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Frost Salt *1 Charcoal Scroll of Conjure Storm Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Void Salt *1 Charcoal Conjurer Elixir *1 Empty Wine Bottle *1 Ectoplasm *1 Soul Gem Daedra Heart *Sigil Stone *1 Human Heart *1 Black Soul Gem Fire Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Ruby *1 Soul Gem (any size) Frost Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Sapphire *1 Soul Gem (any size) Void Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Amethyst *1 Soul Gem (any size) Daedric Armor or Weapon :Sigil Stone :1 Daedra Heart :1 Centurion Dynamo Core :1 Black Soul Gem :1 Ebony Weapon/Armor - enchantments on the item will not be carried over. :Daedric Armor with random enchant :1 Daedra Heart :1 Ebony Ignot :1 Void Salt :1 Soul Gem (filled) (greater, grand, black) :Daedric Weapon with random enchant :1 Daedra Heart :1 Ebony Ignot :1 Soul Gem (filled) (greater, grand, black) :1 Silver Sword Notes *Recipes are somewhat flexible. Sometimes an ingredient can be replaced with something of higher value of same category. *It is possible to loot recipes from Conjurer's however the recipes are written in the daedric alphabet. *The best way to find a hidden recipe is to put everything (food, ingredients, and misc items altogether) you have into the offering box and then pull the lever. Only the items needed for a successful summon are consumed. *It is possible to remove the items from the offering box after pulling the switch, allowing a player to keep both the items used by the forge and the resulting item. Fixed *An enchanted ebony item in the offering box will lose its enchantment if transformed into the daedric equivalent. (Possible bug: Will not spawn the Daedric version if the item is enchanted) *Though you can't add the un-enchanted Daedric Boots you can make, you can pick up enchanted ones that are randomly created. If you want boots just save and keep making random daedric armor till boots appear. *Daedra Hearts and Black Soul Gems required for crafting armor can be purchased from Enthir within the The College of Winterhold. Bugs *When adding ebony boots as well as the other required ingredients to get daedric boots, the item will spawn, however it will not be added to your inventory when you pick it up. (Confirmed for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC.) On PC it increases your current weight as if it is. *Command your follower to pick up ebony boots that spawn from Atronach forge, he/she can equip them however they won't show in follower's inventory. This is not actually a bug, equipped items do not appear in companions inventory. I'm not entirely sure why exactly. however if you part ways and attempt to pick pocket them while not being seen, (normally being seen by the person you are pick pocketing will not reveal equipped items. however if they don't the items will appear) This rule applies for any NPC that is currently not following you. *'In some cases daedric armors and weapons do not work' Category:Skyrim